Question: Solve for $x$ : $4\sqrt{x} + 7 = 6\sqrt{x} + 3$
Solution: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} + 7) - 4\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 3) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $7 = 2\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $7 - 3 = (2\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $4 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{4}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $2 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $2 \cdot 2 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 4$